Because of You
by AnimeCouples592
Summary: "That's why I'm not afraid to die, if it means I can protect you! Because...I love you, Naruto-kun!" Words that cannot escape from Naruto. After Hinata getting hurt from Pain, Naruto feels a bit guilty. He confronts Hinata and tells her what is on his mind and how he thinks of her.


SIDE NOTE: A random moment. Thinking if something like this were to happen secretly. After the incident with Pain.

I hope its alright. Mainly with the ending.

Anyway enjoy!

"That's why I'm not afraid to die, if it means I can protect you! Because...I love you, Naruto-kun!"

The words that has been inside of him since that moment. He can still remember it; When, as soon as the leader of the Akatsuki came and attacked the village, Naruto fought him with everything that he learned through out of his Sage training. But there was something that he ddn't expect. For a girl, with long purplish hair, along with light purple eyes, to jump in and try to save him while he was pin down by Pain's hands.

Seeing her body on the ground, covered in blood where Pain had stab her, his rage took over he couldn't bare to see one of his friends like that. Seeing the one who he never thought would be the one to try and saved him. Having him feeling that way...

Naruto woke up seeng as though it was in the middle of the night. It has been over two months since the he defeated Pain and became the village's hero. But than, there was Hinata. The one person who tried to save him. And almost ended up dead because he couldn't protect her. Even though, mainly, she wanted to protect him. Naruto clutched his hands onto his bed sheet, just by remembering it, he felt awful for not saving her in time.

He couldn't. When he was being pinned down watching her...death. He never wanted to see that again. Not to her or to anyone else that he cared for. Naruto hasn't seen Hinata since two months ago when the destruction began. He just had to see her once more. To tell her. About everything that he never known before.

Morning came rght away, as Naruto streched his arms up, waking himself up. Naruto got up as he got dress and shouted the door on his way out. Since's its only been two months, there has still a lot of rebuilding on the village from the distruction. Mostly everyone has been working hard on helping out.

He knew he would eventaully would have to help, but there was something he had to do first. Seeing someone. Someone who he needs to talk to, and yet, he hardly knows what to say.

Naruto stop and thought. Even if he sees Hinata, how is it he is going to talk to her? How is he going to start? He has never before, had a hard time talking to her, when they took missions in the past, there was nothing too it on talking to her. But this time is different.

He feels much responsiblty for what has happened to her. He can probably never forgive himself. As Naruto entered through the construction area, he can't seem to make up hs mind of how he can start talking to her.  
>As he was walking, he felt something in his way. He felt as though he ran into something or someone. "Oh sorry..." then he stopped. The young person in front of him, started to turn around, seeing who bumpped into her. He knew who it was right away. "Hinata?"<p>

The girl faced him as she felt her face became bright red. "N-Naruto-kun?" she startled. "I'm sorry..."

"No, don't apologize, Hinata. I'm the one who ran into you." Naruto said. Now since, he is facing her, what should he say? "How have you been?" although it wasn't what he wanted to began.

Hinata looked at him. "O-Oh I'm doing fine."

"I see." he said as he gave a smile in relief. He wants to tell her. About what happened before. "Say, Hinata. Do you have a moment? I would like to talk to you."

"Sure. Naruto-kun." she muttered in a shy tone.

As they were walking away from the area, Naruto felt as though they should at least be away from where no one can interrupted them, he wasn't sure how to start. He never knew he would feel this way differently towards her.

They stopped as Naruto had his back to her. "N-Naruto-kun?"

He faced Hinata seeing as though she was becoming curious. "Yeah?"

"H-How are you feeling?" he looked at her with a questionable experssion. "I mean, from the injuries from when you fought against Pain."

Naruto hestaited. "Oh, I'm fine. It didn't took me long to be healed up."

"I see. I'm glad to hear that." Hinata said gently as she smiled.

He gave a smile in return but then narrowed his eyes. "What about you?" she perked up her head. "I mean with the wounds that you got."

Hinata took her hand as she placed it over top of her side as she looked down at it. Naruto squinted his eyes. "I-Its been okay. I haven't done anything to make it worst."

"Is that right." he muttered. Naruto cluntched his hands as he remembers. He never wanted to that to happen again. Not to anyone and especially not to her. "I'm sorry." he whispered. Hinata looked at him.

She smiled neverously. "What are you being sorry for, Naruto-kun?"

"You almost died because of me." he muttered. "If only I was able to break free from Pain's grasp a bit early, then, you wouldn't had to suffer."

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly. She was shock. This was new to her. He was openinig up to her more then he ever did before. "I-Its not really your fault. You shouldn't be blaming it on yourself." He looked at her. Her eyes were soft. "I wanted to protect you, Naruto-kun. I knew what was the cost of what I did."

"Hinata," he mumbled. _So she knew and yet..._"Still, watching Pain doing that to you, I felt as though my heart was starting to break. I wasn't myself afterwards when I finished facing him. I just never wanted to see that happening to anyone again. Especially to you, Hinata!"

Hinata felt her heart started to race a bit. She has never known Naruto to be like this before. The Naruto she knows is him always being happy and laughing most of the time. Although she always knew that there was a much more than just him trying to be happy all the time when, actually, he is lonely. She wanted to help him make that loneliest go away from his heart.

"I acted on my own will, Naruto-kun." said Hinata. Naruto glanced at her. She gave a light smile. "You don't have to hurt yourself over of something I did. I knew how strong of Pain was. But all I could really think about was getting him away from you."

"But, just by watching him of what he was doing to you, I couldn't take it. I even lost control from the sight, What if that were to happen again? What if next time..." he didn't even want to think about it.

As his eyes meet hers, his were starting to shake by the thought of an incident like this were to happen again, If the enemy was able to do this to him, this time around, how was he going to handle it the next time. Seeing someone so close to him being stab to death, and him being pinned down and not being able to help, he never felt so useless before.

Seeing of how much pain he was having, never once, has Hinata seen him in such of a situation before. She wanted to do something about this.

Suddenly, Naruto looked down at his hand, seeing someone's elses in his grasp.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. He looks back up into hers, then his eyes widen. Having so much effect on him, she never knew of this would happen. Seeing him like this, she couldn't bare it anymore.

"Hinata,"

She came to him, having her head against his chest. Feeling his heartbeat, as she tried to hold back the tears. When she actually thought she was helping him, she was only hurting him. She had never wanted that.

"I'm sorry if I have cause you any pain, Naruto-kun." she whispered. "I only wanted to help. I never wanted any sort of sadness coming from you cause I..."

Hinata glanced up seeing that Naruto was smiling. He raised his arm up as he placed it around her neck. Hinata watched as the arm locked in close to the boy's body. Seeing as how now she couldn't go anywhere, her face was starting to become red once again.

"N-Naruto-kun..?" she asked unsurely.

Then suddenly, she felt something on her forehead, it was warm. It became something that she never expected of him to do. Only finding it somewhere in a dream of hers. She felt her head being moved back a bit from that moment. Having no choice but seeing the one who she cares for the most, giving her a sweet kindness in return.

His lips backed away, feeling the redness from her cheeks would not go away, she just stood there. As he looked at her and gave her the smlie that she knew in love.

"Hinata, I will never forget of what you did for me, thank you." he whispered playfully.

"Naruto-kun, I'm glad." she muttered as she leaned back onto his chest, with her head. _I will always watch over you. _

Knowing that he was greatfull to her and knowing of the truth of what he has felt for her all this time. Feeling as though she never wanted to be spreated from him ever again.


End file.
